


And a Bottle of Wine

by ItMeMeg



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis gets drunk and wants harry back after they broke up, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItMeMeg/pseuds/ItMeMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wine and phones do not go together. Louis gets drunk one night and accidentally calls his ex-boyfriend, Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a Bottle of Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my third fic and I'm really hoping y'all will like it. Enjoy! 
> 
> ~Meg ♡

"I love you..." Louis whispered to himself as he held a second bottle of wine. He opened it and began drinking the alcohol from the bottle. The wine burned his throat but he didn't care. All the stress and pain needed to be washed away somehow. The pain from the recent breakup with Harry had taken its toll on him. Nothing had caused him more pain before. Not even when he was forced to date Eleanor years before. He sat in his living room, downing bottles of wine and crying. 18 played softly in the background and tears streamed down his cheeks faster than they did when Harry broke up with him. He took a swig from the bottle and sobbed when his verse came on. When he heard Harry's raspy voice singing, memories flooded his brain.

A few months before, Harry had popped the big question. He had taken Louis to the X-Factor set and proposed in the bathroom where they first met. He pretended to drop the ring then said the famous "Oops!" and when he came up, Louis said "Hi". Obviously, he had said yes to his curly haired boyfriend. He had wanted to marry Harry for over five years. They had the wedding planned out and everything. The month before the wedding, Harry left Louis. They were madly in love, never wanting this to happen. Yet here Louis was, drinking away his pain and suffering. He took a long swig and shut his eyes. He needed something, anything to get his mind off of Harry. He tried walking around his house, taking a nap, watching TV, and playing on his phone. Maybe playing on his phone wasn't a good idea in his drunken eyes. He scrolled through his contacts and pressed 'H'. He stared at the goofy picture of him and Harry from when they got engaged. Harry had his arms wrapped around Louis' neck and he made the frog face. Louis had his hand over his mouth with the ring on his finger shining at the camera. He accidentally hit the call button and he put his phone on the couch next to his hand.

Louis was too dazed to hear Harry's voice over the phone. Harry was at a friend's party but stepped outside to take the call. The music was much quieter when the door shut behind him. He could still hear and feel the bass even outside. He held the phone against his ear and began to walk.

"Hello?" He said. Louis held onto one of Harry's sweaters and cried into it. "Louis? Why are you crying?" Harry bit his lip.

"I miss him. I miss him so much. I need Harry back. I love Harry." Louis mumbled to himself, clutching the sweater to his chest.

"Lou..." Harry sighed. "Are you there?"

"Harry?" Louis asked. He picked his phone up after a moment of realization. He was shocked that Harry answered. Especially since the call was an accident. "

Yeah, you called me. Is everything okay?" He walked further down the empty street. His brown boots clicked along the sidewalk as he looked for a cab. The city lights illuminated the dark streets. Harry kept walking, head hung low.

"No. I miss you. I'm pretty drunk. I need you home before I do anything even more stupid than this damn phone call. I miss you." Louis slurred. Harry ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He saw a few camera flashes from across the street and he turned a corner. The last thing he needed was the paparazzi catching him.

"Lou, I'm sorry but I can't. I mean, if we were still together I would be there right now. I'm sorry." He said and put his free hand in the pocket of his denim jacket. The Larry Stylinson jacket. The one Louis loved to wear when Harry was away or if he was forced to go on dates with Eleanor. He saw more cameras flashing and he kept his head down.

"Please? I'm scared I'll end up passed out or something. I need you." Louis sniffled. He held onto the grey sweater tighter and held the bottle of wine between his legs. He was a wreck, he really needed Harry to come back home to him. His thoughts became more depressed and lonely as he listened to the silence from the other side of the phone. Louis wiped his eyes with his free hand and sighed. His ears started to ring as he waited in silence.

"I just... I can't just... God, you're so lucky I haven't had anything to drink." Harry said and raised his hand to hail a cab.

"Stay on the phone, Louis. I'm on my way."

"Thank you." Louis mumbled.

A yellow cab pulled up to the curb. Harry got into the cab and told the driver where to go. He hid his face and avoided the hundreds of cameras and people surrounding the cab. People clawed at the window, cameras flashing in his face. He let out a small whimper and looked down. He pulled at his sleeves a couple of times. He could hear Louis sniffling on the other end.

"I'm almost there." He said. The paparazzi pressed themselves against the cab, shouting his name.

"Hold on, kid." The cab driver said before slamming on the gas. Harry lurched forward and hugged himself. His eyes were closed shut as the driver sped off.

"Talk to me Lou. Okay?" Harry said and peeked out the window. There were no paparazzi around or any people really. He watched as the cab passed the bars and clubs downtown. More drunk people were stumbling along, giggling at nothing. He scrunched his nose and stared at the neon lights shining brightly.

"About what?" Louis slurred. He twirled his finger around the rim of the bottle. Tears kept streaming down his face as he listened to Harry. He didn't want to talk, he just wanted to hear Harry tell him he's okay, that they're okay.

"Anything." Harry simply replied.

"I love you. I love you so much. I want you to cuddle me and call me your baby again. I'm your baby. Forever and ever." He took a long sip of wine. 'One' by Ed Sheeran began to play and he choked out a sob.

"It's okay. I'm almost there. Don't cry." Harry said as the cab slowed down in front of the apartments. He paid the driver and hopped out quickly. Louis sniffled on the other end of the line, feeling worse than before the phone call.

"Where are you?" Louis managed to get out.

"Right outside. Let me in fast." Harry looked around frantically. Louis got up from the couch and put his phone and the bottle of wine down. He opened the door and Harry sighed. Louis looked like a mess. His hair was unruly and he had dark circles under his eyes. His eyes were nearly bloodshot. He looked miserable. Harry slumped his shoulders and looked Louis in his eyes. They both sighed and stood there not saying a word.

"God, what happened?" Harry asked.

"I miss you." Louis mumbled. He stared at his feet and shuffled back to his spot on the couch. Harry ended the phone call and walked in. The strong stench of wine and cinnamon scented candles filled the room. Pictures on the wall were crooked or broken. Harry bent down and picked up a picture of him and Louis kissing in Brazil. The picture was torn in half, right between where the two shared the kiss. Harry shut his eyes and set it on the coffee table. He set both sides next to each other, desperately trying to make it become one again. Louis watched him intently and wished he hadn't ripped the picture.

"Thank you." Louis sniffled. Harry nodded a bit before leaning against the wall.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"It's not right," He said. "I can't go a day without you. I'm a fucking mess, Harry! I've been drinking every night and I miss you so much. I know you said this is for the best but it isn't. I miss you holding me instead of me holding myself and a bottle of wine. I'm a mess. God, I need you more than anything Haz. These past few weeks have been a train wreck." Louis wiped tears from his eyes.

"Lou... I'm really sorry. We just need a break. Things were getting rough with my job and I've been such a dick to you. I thought it'd be best to be on a break until things got better. All the pointless fights we had just ruined me. Especially since I called you those bad things and didn't do anything to help you after it. I've been a mess too. This has been rough on both of us. Things are going a bit better at work but I haven't gotten anything new. I'm sorry." Harry walked over to him. Louis sniffled and sipped some more wine. He held it like it was the last thing he would drink. "No more. Okay?" Harry took the bottle from him.

"Fine." Louis grumbled. Harry put the bottle up on the fridge where Louis couldn't reach it. Louis hugged himself and shut his eyes. A few tears slipped out and rolled down his cheeks. Harry sighed and kneeled in front of Louis.

"Lou..." He whispered. "I'll stay with you tonight, yeah?"

"Okay." Louis replied. He wiped his eyes and looked at Harry. Harry's body relaxed when he saw Louis' soft blue eyes. He didn't look as miserable and upset. Harry reached out and lightly pushed hair out of Louis' face. He tucked it behind his ear, touching his cheek with the tips of his fingers as he pulled his hand away. Louis held Harry's hand against his cheek, enjoying the familiar warmth. He relaxed and closed his eyes. Harry caressed his cheek, whispering sweet nothings. A small smile made its way to Louis' face as he listened to the calming words.

“You’re beautiful, sweet, perfect, everything I ever wished for.” Harry leaned to Louis’ right ear, breathing softly as he whispered. His hot breath sent a shiver down Louis’ spine and his breath hitched. His lips were dangerously close to his ear. He could feel Harry’s small stubble brush against the side of his face.

"Harry, be honest with me. Do you miss me?" Louis said. Harry bit his lip and moved his hand away from his cheek.

"I miss you so much. God, I've been a fucking mess without you. Lou, I miss you more than anything." Harry admitted.

"Then why did you make out with that girl at that club the other night?" Louis asked, sitting up and staring into Harry's beautiful green eyes. He found comfort in his eyes. Looking at Harry always helped him. His eyes made him feel at home. During old interviews and concerts, even small glances made him relax. Mainly in ones where he was forced to talk about Eleanor or asked about what he looks for in a girlfriend. Harry was all he needed, yet Louis believed the feeling wasn't mutual. It was at one point, but after the brutal breakup, Louis felt like he wasn't needed nor wanted. He felt like Harry wanted him out of his life. Like Harry wanted to forget the one thing that kept him safe and alive.

"I wanted to forget you..." Harry sighed. "I wanted to forget everything I did to you. I was extremely drunk and she was the first person I saw. I'm so sorry. If I wasn't drunk then I wouldn't have done it. I'm sorry." He held his hand carefully.

"Haz, if you really did miss me then you wouldn't do that." Louis said.

"It was a mistake. It meant nothing. I'm so fucking sorry, Lou." Harry replied. He looked up at Louis, reaching out to wipe his tears away.

"Please stay..." Louis said. "I need you back."

"I will. I need you back too." Harry whispered.

He laid his head on Louis' knees and sighed. Louis ran his fingers through Harry's curls. He twirled a few around his index finger. Harry closed his eyes and relaxed. He let out a small sob, clutching Louis' knee.

"Haz, what's wrong?" Louis mumbled.

"I miss you. Why am I such a dick to you? I'm so stupid." He said. "

No you're not. You treat me better than anybody ever has." Louis bent over to press a kiss to Harry's head. Harry sniffled and wiped his eyes on Louis' sweatpants.

"I'm so sorry I left you." He whispered.

"It's okay. You're here now. That's all I care about." Louis said. He pulled Harry's hair into a bun and smiled weakly. Harry handed him a ponytail holder he kept in his jacket. He felt Louis tug the hairs lightly and brought together in a tightened bun.

"Why are you so good to me?" Harry whispered. He got up and laid on the couch. He rested his head in Louis' lap. Louis absentmindedly played with a few curls that fell out of the bun. He caressed Harry's cheek carefully, running his thumb across the soft skin.

"Well..." Louis started, not feeling as drunk as before. "You were always so good to me. I wanted to treat you like you treated me so I did whatever I could. I didn't drink for a long time because you said you didn't want me to be drunk so often. That took a wrong turn though. Anyway, I stopped smoking for you. I know it bothers you so I had to stop. That one night when you left because I was smoking, I knew I had to quit. You always cared about me. I obviously did too but I never really showed it as much as I wanted to. I'm sorry." He felt slightly sober but still drunk. His head pounded a little but he ignored it.

Harry sat up a bit and pulled Louis down. Their foreheads were pressed together. Harry leaned in slowly before closing the gap between their lips. Louis' eyes were bigger than the moon as he tried to comprehend what was happening. He closed his eyes slowly and reached out to hold Harry's face. His hands cupped his cheeks as they sat there kissing. The room was silent except for the sound of lips touching and hands moving. Harry sat up and straddled Louis' small waist. He ran his hand down his chest, tugging on his shirt lightly. He became more needy and desperate for touch. He wanted to run his hands all over Louis’ body. The kiss got more heated and shirts almost came off.

"Can we wait until we do this? I'm not ready yet." Louis said as he pulled away. Harry nodded and climbed off of him. He sat next to him, pressing himself as close as he could. Louis leaned his head on Harry's shoulder and touched his hand carefully. Harry intertwined their fingers. A small shiver ran through Louis' body when Harry's fingers met his.

"I'll stay with you for the weekend." Harry said.

"Are you going to leave me again?" Louis whispered.

"Never again. I'll move in with you if you want. I could get the apartment across the hall. I mean, it's up to you, Lou." Harry stared at their hands.

"You can stay with me and we can see where this goes. I have an extra room." Louis looked at Harry.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. His body was relaxed but tense, still craving to touch every inch of Louis. He missed him. Everything about him. Harry wanted to kiss everywhere he hadn't already kissed. He missed being able to hold him in his arms and kiss his head softly before carrying the smaller man to the comfort of their bed. He missed waking up to seeing Louis' sleeping face. He missed making Louis meals and pecking his lips as Louis sits on the counter next to him. Eventually, Louis nudged Harry's arm, wanting to get up and go to his bed.

"Harry? I'm tired." Louis said softly.

"I'll carry you to bed. I'll sleep on the couch, yeah?" He replied.

When he stood up, Louis reached out to him. Harry laughed lightly when Louis pouted and gave him those puppy dog eyes. He couldn't say no to that face. He bent down and Louis attached himself to the taller man's body.

"I'm a koala." Louis giggled.

"My koala." Harry whispered and wrapped his long arms around Louis' waist. Louis blushed and buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck. His long curls laid on the side of his face, tickling his cheek lightly. Louis unconsciously wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and his arms around his neck. Harry walked down a long hallway and turned a corner. He carefully opened the bedroom door and sighed.

It was just like he remembered it. Cream colored walls with a few pictures hung up, black sheets and white pillowcases, an empty nightstand on the right side of the bed. Guilt punched him in the stomach when he saw the pictures of them on the walls or dresser. He wished he didn't break up with Louis. They could've created more memories together. More pictures to line the walls, more ridiculous stories to tell. Harry carried Louis further into the room. Louis let out a strangled noise as Harry laid him on what used to be his side of the bed.

"Please stay." Louis whispered as he scooted to his side. He patted Harry's old pillow and looked up with sad eyes.

"Louis..." Harry sighed. "I'm told you I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"Stay with me? I need you."

"I can't do this."

"You need me and I need you. That's how it's been for years."

"True."

"Yeah."

"Fine. I'll stay." Harry climbed into bed. Immediately, Louis curled into his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis without thinking about it. He was so relaxed, it felt right again. Louis played with the fabric of Harry's shirt, remembering how big it was on him the times he wore it. They laid there in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the presence of the other. Harry kissed the smaller man's forehead and tightened his grip around his waist. Louis nearly melted at the touch. He buried his face into Harry’s chest, trying to become as small as he could. He could feel the slow, steady heartbeat underneath him. Harry breathed deeply and slowly, trying to get Louis to fall asleep. It usually worked, mainly on sleepless nights where Louis couldn't get himself to relax. With his head against his beating heart, Louis fell into a deep sleep within a few long minutes. Harry fell asleep knowing that Louis was safe in his arms, still feeling guilty for ever leaving his side. Before he slipped into a peaceful slumber, he thought of how he could win Louis' heart back. He came up with a few cheesy things. A movie night, a homemade dinner, cuddling all day, just some really cute things he thought Louis would appreciate. With those thoughts, he went to sleep happy for the first time in months.

 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

The smell of pancakes filled the apartment when Louis woke up. He opened his eyes slowly and rolled onto his side, expecting to see Harry asleep next to him. He sighed and stared at the pillow beside him. He pulled it to him and hugged it close to his chest.

Harry was in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast. He put them on two plates, set them on a tray, and walked to the bedroom. He repositioned the syrup bottle and the small dish with butter on it before he opened the door slowly.

"Lou? Are you up?" He whispered. Louis groaned and held his head. The thing he dreaded most in the morning hit him. Hangover. He slowly sat up, whimpering when he got comfortable.

"My head hurts." He said.

"I'll get you some medicine. Stay here." Harry instructed. Louis nodded carefully and pulled his knees to his chest. Harry set the tray on the dresser and ran to the kitchen to grab the bottle of painkillers in a cupboard. He quickly grabbed a water bottle and ran back to the room. Louis smiled weakly and took the two bottles from Harry once he got to him.

"Thank you. You didn't have to make me breakfast." He said hoarsely.

"We've both been through a lot lately and I felt like doing something nice for us. Is that okay with you?" Harry brought the tray to the bed. He sat cross legged across from Louis and flipped his hair out of his face. They both giggled before stuffing their faces with pancakes and telling each other stories about what has happened since their breakup.

"For a while I was determined to get you back. I'm so glad I did." Harry said.

"I'm glad to have you back. Please stay with me." Louis replied and stood up to put the tray on the dresser. He sat back down but closer to Harry. Their faces were close together. So close that they could feel each other's breath.

"Fuck it." Harry whispered and kissed Louis hard. Louis gasped then hummed into the kiss. From there they made up for the time they missed together and became one again.


End file.
